1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to flexible sewage hose fittings as are connected to recreational vehicles (RV's) and pertains particularly to a convenient end cap which can be placed on the end of the hose and secured with an attached pivotable lock.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Sewage hoses are connected to RV's during overnight stops in parks and campgrounds in increasing numbers as more and more people prefer this type of vacation. Flexible sewage hoses generally used are formed of a vinyl outer tube and include an embedded spiral steel wire support. One end of the flexible sewage hose is joined to the discharge end of the RV sewage system which may consist of a pipe or fitting extending therebeneath. The other end of the sewage hose is then connected to a septic tank or sewage treatment facility provided. The ends of the flexible sewage hose are often cut with a knife or other instrument and may be uneven. Thus, when the uneven ends are attempted to be connected to the RV or other fittings, it is difficult to make the connection. An improper connection will allow raw sewage to escape therefrom. Personal injury may result due to the loose or protruding wire at the end of the hose.
While flexible sewage end caps have been previously used, such previous caps may become dislodged under sudden stress to the hose. Such ends caps are generally formed of flexible plastic materials which may expand or distort in hot weather or when the temperature of the plastic material reaches a certain point.
With the known problems associated with conventional flexible sewage hose connections, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a flexible sewage hose end cap .which can be quickly, easily affixed to the end of a hose without special tools and to attach the hose to the RV discharge and the septic tank connections.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cylindrically shaped flexible sewage hose end cap which includes a pivotable lock for a secure connection.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a flexible sewage hose end cap which can be rapidly attached to the RV discharge and septic connection by an inexperienced user.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a flexible sewage hose end cap which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and can be provided at a reasonable cost to the purchaser.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.